


Set the Rain Ablaze

by pushingcrazies



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when fire meets rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set the Rain Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chesh, who puts up with my crazy shit, and Jules, who is depressed about everything going on in the world right now <3

Kissing Éponine is like playing with fire.  She’s hot and fierce and quick to ignite but slow to burn.  She shines best in the darkness of the night. Sometimes she was content to smoulder on for hours, but sometimes she would flare to life only to be snuffed out with the slightest of breath.  Kissing her could be like passing your fingers through the flame of a candle - hot and tingly and a little bit dangerous - but it could also be like dousing yourself in gasoline and just letting her consume you until you were nothing more than a charred chunk of meat and bone.  She brings light - she brings pain - she brings life.

 

Kissing Cosette is like turning your face up to a cool summer rain.  She washes over you, bringing relief from the heat of the day.  She’s light and barely there but at any minute you know there could be the sweet rumbling promise of thunder and lightning.  She’s full of potential electric energy and whipping winds, but mostly she is content to just soothe the thirsty land.  She dances on your skin, sometimes so barelythere that you think you’ve imagined her; surely this grinning fairy is a figment of your desperate imagination.  Oh but how her eyes dance and sparkle and that is nothing you could have ever dreamed in a million years.

 

By the laws of physics, Éponine and Cosette should not be able to exist together.  Their very natures should cancel each other out: Cosette should extinguish Éponine with her relentless drive or else Éponine’s hot burn should make Cosette evaporate without a second thought.  But if anything, they only truly come to life in each other’s presence.  Cosette’s pitterpattering, rather than dousing Éponine, causes her to sizzle and spark and flare in unexpected ways.  Éponine for her part dances around Cosette, freeing her and reigning her in at the same time.  Together they are a sweet drizzle against a roaring bonfire.  Sit around and have a s’more and never mind the rain, it’s here to stay better get used to it.

 

Cosette cups Éponine’s face and draws her in for a kiss, two, three sweet and sensual and justbarelythere.  Oh how those types of kisses drive her wild.  Éponine drags her fingers through Cosette’s blonde locks, tugging and soothing and scratching lightly.  Cosette closes her eyes, content.  She opens her mouth, coaxing Éponine with her tongue, dancing in and out of the kiss.  Éponine digs her fingers into Cosette’s scalp, massaging with just the right amount of pressure that causes Cosette to moan into her mouth.  They’ve been together long enough now to know what each other likes but not long enough that everything has become dull routine.  There are still those moments when Éponine finds a ticklish place on Cosette’s thigh or when Cosette discovers a new angle their bodies fit perfectly together.  Secretly they think they will never reach the point where they grow tired of each other; fire and rain are too changeable, too shaped by their surroundings, too impermanent.

 

But at the same time, neither is infinite.  Rain clouds eventually wring themselves dry and the moon peeks its head through.  Fire burns low and then there is nothing but embers and eventually even those extinguish themselves.  A wind blows to scatter the ashes of the once mighty fire, to push the clouds away and make room for the starlight.  A single breath and they are gone.

 

For now, though...

 

For now, they are here and they are not going anywhere.


End file.
